


you're what does it for me

by megeggsalad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: CELEBRATION FANFIC YAY, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, i love them all but mostly kappy rn, lol most of those guys are just barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megeggsalad/pseuds/megeggsalad
Summary: The way Willy’s reacting to him right now is electrifying.





	you're what does it for me

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter, y'all. who the fuck cares about that, the leafs won last night, in large part thanks to kasperi kapanen. enjoy!!

When he scores, it takes Kasperi a minute to realize just exactly what’s happened. When he does, when he really processes it, there are twenty-odd other guys surrounding him, and Boyler’s banging on the boards at the angry Caps fan who are trying to bother them.  


They couldn’t, even though they’re definitely trying very hard--Kas feels like he’s floating, and he can see the same look on the faces of every single one of his teammates around him.  


Freddie skates up behind him, and says a few things to him--he’s sure he’ll remember what they are in a few seconds, once his brain catches up with everything that’s happening--and he presses his helmet to his goalie’s, bringing a gloved hand up to pat the back of Freddie’s head.  


Leo skates up next, and Kas squeezes him back when he hugs him. Voice thick with both emotion and accent, Leo says, “Fuckin’ incredible, Kas,” and it puts a grin on Kasperi’s face that isn’t liable to fade any time soon.  


When he finally, finally catches sight of Willy, the whole world goes from too fast to honey-slow--or maybe it’s just back to normal, considering how fast Kas’s head was spinning after that goal. Willy grins at him, and skates over like this wasn’t the most intense game they’d ever played in their lives. When he pushes into Kas’s space and presses their helmets together, Kas lets out his first deep breath in what seems like hours.  


“You did it,” Willy says, and Kas could bask in the joy in his voice for days on end.  


“I know,” Kas replies, and it sounds half shell-shocked and half like a question.  


It makes Willy laugh, though, and pull Kas closer, so that their breaths mingle. There are cameras, there are players everywhere, there are a few fans still in the stands--Kas wants to not care, but he remembers why he does at the last second.  


God, he wants to kiss Willy so bad.  


Willy smirks at him, like he’s doing that thing where he reads Kas’s mind and knows exactly what he wants, which he probably is.  


“C’mon,” Willy says, and pulls Kas along with him as he skates off the ice. “Showers, then interviews, then hotel.”  


“Yeah,” Kas says, and still kinda feels like he’s floating. He can feel himself coming down, though, and Willy can tell, too. He sends Kas a giddy smile, and kind of bounces up and down on his skates a few times.  


“We won,” Willy says. “You were--god, Kas, you--”  


They’re very, very much not alone in this hallway, and Kas rips his glove off so he can grip Willy’s jersey in his fingers.  


“You have got to stop for right now,” Kas whispers into Willy’s ear, and his boyfriend just grins up at him, looking for all the world like he has no idea what Kas is talking about.  


He does stop, though, and Kas showers and changes without much fanfare. The exhaustion starts to creep in just as he steps out of the shower, but he gives himself a shake and gets dressed, tugging a hat on over his still-damp hair.  


He meets Mo in the hall, and the older man puts his arm around Kas’s shoulders.  


“As team dad--”  


“You’re ridiculous,” Kas interrupts, and they both laugh.  


“Really,” Mo says, right before they walk in. “You were something else tonight, Kas.”  


And so Kas walks into his interview feeling like he’s walking on air. It’s not long, the questions aren’t hard, and he knows he says a few things that might come off as a little too cocky for a twenty-year-old who’s just played his second playoff game ever, but that doesn’t matter--he kind of feels like he deserves it.  


Willy’s waiting for him when he’s done, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Morgan starts to head off as soon as he sees Willy, calling, “You two crazy kids have fun,” behind him.  


“Not too much fun,” Will says, and laces his fingers through Kas’s for a quick squeeze before pulling away again. “Babs says we need rest.”  


“Babs is usually right,” Kas admits, and when he blinks, his eyes feel a little too hard to open.  


“Usually,” Willy echoes, smirking a little. “The man is like God. He sees, hears, and knows all.”  


“Let’s go back to the hotel,” Kas says, trying to push back his laughter. It only half works, and the pleased look on Willy’s face makes him not care about much else, other than keeping that look there forever.  


Even though he’s driving, Willy starts to get antsy about halfway to the hotel, casting quick looks over at Kas, taking one hand off the wheel to run his fingers up Kas’s thigh or along Kas’s cheek or through Kas’s hair, knocking his hat off. After the second time he almost runs a red light, Kas leans over and presses his mouth to Willy’s neck for a long moment, relishing the feel of Willy shivering under his mouth. When he pulls away, he doesn’t go far, just runs his lips over the shell of Willy’s ear and whispers, “You need to keep your eyes on the road.”  


And Willy almost whines, and god--Kas just wants to get back to their room. He takes Willy’s hand in his own, just so they can have some point of contact, because he knows that’s something Willy likes, especially when he’s like this. His exhaustion is still there, pushing at the back of his eyelids, but Willy always manages to distract him, and tonight is no exception.  


Willy breaks more than a few traffic laws trying to get them back to the hotel, and every so often, Kas has to remind him to slow down, to focus, to keep his eyes on the road. He doesn’t think it helps much, because his voice is pitched lower than usual and that’s always gotten at least a little bit of a reaction out of Willy. He doesn’t stop doing it, though, precisely for that reason--the way Willy’s reacting to him right now is electrifying.  


They nod to the receptionist and keep their hands in their pockets on the way in, and goddammit, someone gets into the elevator with them. Kas can see Willy gritting his teeth, and reaches over, to nudge his arm. Willy flashes him a look, and Kas’s blood heats, but he does stop grinding his teeth.  


By the time they get to their room, they’re alone in the hallway, but Kas has always been a little paranoid, and he knows there are cameras here. He just presses as close as he dares to Willy as he opens the door, and turns to close and lock it behind them.  


As soon as he goes to turn back to Willy, he’s pressed up against the door, and Willy is kissing him within an inch of his life.  


“Fuck, Wills,” Kas groans out between kisses, and Willy nips at his bottom lip, soothing the small sting with a few soft kisses. Willy presses completely against him, and Kas can feel every part of him through their sweats. Willy coaxes him down for more kisses with a hand on the back of Kas’s neck, and slides his other hand up the front of Kas’s shirt, traces over his stomach and ribs. The touch of Willy’s fingers on his skin makes Kas jump a little, and Willy pulls back just enough to whisper, “Okay?” against Kas’s lips.  


“Yes,” Kas whispers back, wrapping an arm around Willy’s waist and carding a hand through his hair to bring him back in for another kiss.  


When Willy pulls back again, Kas makes a noise of protest, and tries to move toward him, but Willy is quick to remind him that he’s the one pinned to the door, and that even though Kas is taller, Willy has the few pounds on him needed to keep him that way. Kas whines a little at that, but only for a moment.  


“Beautiful,” Willy whispers, and sucks on the skin of Kas’s jaw. His head falls back, and he bites back a groan.  


“Incredible,” Willy whispers, kissing a soft line down Kas’s throat. He nudges Kas’s hands away from his waist and tugs on Kas’s shirt. It’s gone in seconds.  


“Perfect.” Willy bites down on the skin of Kas’s collarbone, and Kas can’t hold back a quiet moan. He’s breathing hard when Willy raises his head to look at Kas again, and god--his pupils are blown wide, his mouth a little red from kissing.  


Kas pulls Willy into another kiss, short and sweet, because at the very least, that mouth deserves to be kissed.  


And then Willy licks a little at Kas’s bottom lip and says, “I want to blow you. Is that okay?”  


Kas chokes on air, but he knows Willy needs verbal confirmation, so he gasps out, “Yes--yes, fuck yes, Will, of course.”  


Willy looks so pleased, again, and kisses Kas long and deep, reaching down to cup Kas through his sweatpants. Willy smirks when Kas jerks under his touch--Kas had been so preoccupied with kissing Willy that he almost hadn’t noticed how achingly hard he was.  


“God, Wills,” he whispers, and traces a finger down Willy’s face. Willy smiles at him, sweet, and then takes Kas’s finger in his mouth and sucks.  


Kas chokes on a curse, and watches Willy go down on his knees. His knees are already weak, and Willy seems to know this, so he braces Kas against the door with one hand and pulls down his sweats and boxers with the other.  


They’ve been together long enough that Kas knows he can weave his fingers through Willy’s hair and pull a little, when they do this; he knows it gets Willy off a little when he does it. And Willy knows that Kas loves it when he puts his beautiful mouth on Kas’s thighs, like he’s doing right now--knows Kas loves it when Willy leaves marks, and so when Willy scrapes his teeth along the inside of Kas’s thigh, Kas has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning too loud. He just barely remembers, somewhere on the edge of his consciousness, that they’re in a very public hotel--that their teammates could be back, probably are back--and so he needs to be as quiet as he can.  


“Will,” he whispers, and Willy looks up at him through his beautiful, thick eyelashes. He gives Kas a smile, and then goes back to kissing his thighs.  


Kas leans his head back against the door, eyes closed, so he isn’t ready when Willy licks a little at the head of his cock and then takes him in his mouth, little by little.  


“Oh, my god, Will,” Kas groans, grip tightening a little on Willy’s hair. Willy looks up at him again, and Kas has to look away, because god, he looks obscene--his eyes are shining, just a little, his lips looking so pretty wrapped around Kas’s dick. He’s flushed pink, blush disappearing into his shirt--and Kas kind of wishes they’d taken it a little slower, just so he could’ve seen all of Willy’s beautiful skin, but Kas is also sort of past the point of caring.  


Willy pulls back and flattens his tongue against the head of Kas’s dick, and reaches up with the hand that isn’t pinning Kas to the wall to pump Kas’s dick a few times, higher where his mouth can’t reach.  


When Willy takes Kas in his mouth again, it only takes a few more minutes, and then Willy does this incredible thing with his tongue, and Kas is tugging on Willy’s hair, managing to give Willy a warning a few seconds before he comes.  


Willy swallows, like he always does, but some of Kas’s come still gets on his chin and lips, and god, that’s almost as obscene as Willy on his knees. Kas is trembling as Willy pulls himself up, and he falls into Willy a little bit as Willy kisses him. The taste of his own come on Willy’s lips is sharp and a little bitter, but it’s Willy he’s kissing, so he doesn’t mind.  


Will guides him to the bed--they always push the two mattresses together--and Kas sits down hard.  


“You,” he says, looking up at Willy, his vision still a little hazy from his orgasm.  


Willy understands. “Not important,” he insists, pushing Kas onto his back and leaning over to kiss him again. “Tonight is for you.”  


Kas frowns. He doesn’t want that--he wants to touch Willy, wants to make him feel good.  


“No,” Kas says, and when he sits up and reaches for Willy again, Willy lets himself be pulled onto the bed. He loses his shirt and then Kas jerks him off in long, slow strokes, just the way Willy likes. It doesn’t take long for Willy to come, and when he does, Kas kisses him through it.  


Kas pulls Willy close to him and knows they should shower and clean up, but still doesn’t get up from the bed.  


“You were amazing tonight, too,” Kas whispers to him, because it’s true. Watching Willy play is a dream come true, is everything Kas has ever wanted to see him become and more.  


Willy just hums into his skin, but Kas can tell it isn’t self-deprecating, just a tired thank you. He looks up at Kas, just looking, and then reaches up to trace a gentle fingertip over Kas’s lips, which he’s sure are at least as red and swollen as Willy’s, with how his boyfriend was nipping at them earlier. He knows what he looks like after sex, especially after an orgasm--completely fucked out, hair a mess, flushed to his chest. He’s just glad Willy likes it.  


After a few moments, Kas smiles, and says, “Glad to know my hockey is what does it for you.”  


Willy grins, this time, and kisses him softly on the lips and then the cheek, and says, “You’re what does it for me.”  


It’s enough to keep Kas awake and wanting to kiss Willy for at least the next few minutes, and so he does, pressing his mouth to Willy’s for long, languid kisses, noses brushing and bodies curling close.  


It’s enough to keep Kas awake until it isn’t, and he can tell Willy’s fading fast, too. The sheets are already sticking to them, so he throws them off and makes himself go to the bathroom for a washcloth. Willy is half-dozing when he comes back, and they are already up way too late, but Kas cleans him off, ignoring the heaviness of his eyelids, and then cleans himself. He throws the washcloth into the bathroom and pulls the comforter back over them.  


Willy curls close and whispers, “‘Night, Kas,” and ghosts a kiss across his collarbone. He’s asleep in seconds.  


It doesn’t take Kas much longer to finally sleep, lulled to bed by the warmth of Willy’s words in his head and body against his.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr and yell with me!! hope you liked it!


End file.
